Lyrium
.]] Lyrium is a valuable but dangerous mineral. Physical contact with the raw ore will cause serious injury and psychological problems for humans or elves and will kill mages outright. Only the dwarves are able to process the ore into a less dangerous and more useful form. Generations of proximity to lyrium ore veins have made dwarves naturally resistant, though not completely immune, to its effects. Surface dwarves lose this resistance over time. Use and effects In its processed form, lyrium may be handled by anyone, but long term exposure or a single mistake while working with it can lead to serious side effects such as emotional instability or complete psychosis. Processed lyrium is used by dwarves and the Tranquil to enchant items. The Circle of Magi also uses it to mentally travel to the Fade in an aware state. Lyrium is used by the Chantry to control the templars: templars are given lyrium to "develop their talents" (though Alistair seems to doubt whether it actually has any real effect), which also leaves them addicted and thus within the control of the Chantry, which controls the lyrium trade. The smiths of Amgarrak, under the jurisdiction of a Tevinter mage, created strange contraptions known as Lyrium Wells, capable of shifting objects and people through different levels of the Fade and creating Runic Golems. However, this was used against them when one of their experiments created a monstrosity capable of manipulating the Wells. After realizing what their creation was capable of, the smiths were forced to seal the thaig to make sure that it wouldn't be able to escape. In The Fade, the Warden encounters a resource called "raw lyrium" that can replenish all health, stamina, and mana. This also is present at Anvil of the Void, though the effect is lesser, and has no effect on dwarf characters. "Primeval" lyrium An ancient form of lyrium, the "Primeval" lyrium is even more dangerous than its normal counterpart. It is known to give its user supernatural abilities at the cost of their sanity. A red lyrium idol was worshipped by the dwarves of an ancient thaig thousands of years ago. Even before the rise of the darkspawn contact with the thaig was somehow lost, and it could not be resumed because of the arrival of the darkspawn. During the events of Dragon Age II, a Deep Roads expedition rediscovered the thaig. The expedition was led by the two dwarven brothers Bartrand and Varric Tethras and the human Hawke. While exploring the thaig, Hawke and Varric found the idol; when they showed it to Bartrand, he betrayed them, saying "I'm not splitting it three ways!" leaving them to die within the thaig. The "Primeval" lyrium is mysterious, with effects on the mind that are even more dangerous than those of ordinary lyrium. Its power maddens anyone in prolonged contact with it; even normally lyrium-resistant dwarves are susceptible to its effects. It also seems to greatly enhance any magical abilities in its possessor, for example granting the ability to animate inanimate objects such as statues, and the power of limited flight. After the idol had affected Bartrand's mind, he claimed that it "sang" to him and begged to be allowed to hear the song. Trivia * Effects of lyrium addiction were intended to be implemented in Dragon Age: Origins for mage and templar companions. The use of lyrium potions would have diminishing returns.Gaider, David. "Your companions and the Taint". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * "Red lyrium" is not an official term. It was coined by fans in reference to its color so it could be distinguished from normal lyrium in the absence of an official name. * In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Justice also claimed that his lyrium ring, a gift from the Warden-Commander, has a beautiful song which he wishes his spirit brethrens will be able to hear. * In Dragon Age: Asunder, Cole is also able to hear a song when the mages use lyrium for a ritual. See also * Lyrium Vein * Lyrium Dust * Lyrium Sand References Category:Lore